名前のない怪物
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Sebanyak mungkin yang kuinginkan, berikanlah aku keadilan itu. Hancurkan kejahatan sebelum ia menghancurkanmu, lalu pergilah bersamaku, monster tanpa nama... /my first Psycho-Pass project/warning inside/review please/oneshot/Rated M/no lemon/


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"名前のない怪物"

"(Namae no Nai Kaibutsu/Monster Without A Name)"

©2013

A Fanfiction Written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass©Psycho-Pass Production Comittee

Starring : Tsunemori Akane & Shinya Kogami

Warning : Little OOC, typo, oneshot, from EGOIST's song名前のない怪物 (this is the 1st ending song of Psycho-Pass), if you want to copy-and-paste this, you SHOULD ask permission and put the link-source. Nggak nyambung apa yah? Nggak apa-apa lah

Genre : Crime/Science-Fiction

Rated : M

Summary :

Sebanyak mungkin yang kuinginkan, berikanlah aku keadilan itu. Hancurkan kejahatan sebelum ia menghancurkanmu, lalu pergilah bersamaku, monster tanpa nama...

.

.

This is my first Psycho-Pass fanfiction

Oneshot

.

.

.

_The fairytale  
seems to have died moments ago  
In the brick hospital ward, I can't sing right at all  
On the night shrouded in fog, come out, red moon  
Hey, look at me  
Don't avert your eyes_

Tangan mungil gadis itu bergetar menggenggam benda semacam pistol—dominator, pegangannya pada pelatuknya mengerat. Ia tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti. Dengan enggan dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sesosok pemuda berambut perak yang meletakkan lengannya pada leher seorang gadis yang kini terlihat amat sangat ketakutan. Gadis berambut cokelat muda itu menangis. Pakaiannya compang-camping dan berlumuran darah. Dan kini pemuda itu menyeringai menatap wajah pucat gadis yang menggenggam dominator dengan gugup.

"Yuki.." desis gadis itu. Kembali diarahkannya dominator ke arah si pemuda berambut perak. Tapi di telinganya terus terdengar suara, "Crime Coefficient 79. Bukan sebuah target pelaksanaan. Pelatuk akan dikunci."

"Kuso!" seru gadis itu. "Kenapa.. Kenapa dominator tidak berfungsi padanya?!"

Pemuda berambut perak itu lagi-lagi menyeringai. Gadis yang bersamanya—Yuki, menangis.

"Sia-sia, Nona Tsunemori." Kata pemuda itu. "Dominator itu tak akan bisa menghakimiku, bahkan untuk sebuah Paralyzer. Jadi sia-sia saja."

"Akaneee!" teriak Yuki. Dia tak bisa lari. Tidak.

Akane lagi-lagi mengarahkan dominator pada pemuda itu. Tapi lagi-lagi terdengar suara, "Crime Coefficient 48. Bukan sebuah target pelaksanaan. Pelatuk akan dikunci." Lalu pada akhirnya dominator itu diam. Alih-alih menangis, giginya bergemeletuk. "Makishima Shougo.." desisnya.

Craaash!

"Aaaaaaa!"

"Yuki!"

Lagi. Akane menatap pisau lipat di tangan Makishima Shougo, pisau itu baru saja menyakiti temannya lagi.

"Akane.. tolong!"

Lagi dan lagi. Akane mengarahkan dominator pada Shougo. Dan lagi, pelatuknya terkunci. Akane tidak mengerti kenapa Crime Coefficient pemuda itu sangat rendah dan semakin rendah, padahal dia baru saja menyakiti Yuki. Ada yang salah dengan dominator di tangannya. Atau dengan Makishima Shougo.

"Craaash!"

"GYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Dan tubuh sahabatnya itu kini merosot dari tangan Shougo. Tidak lagi bernyawa. Shougo menyeringai, lalu melakukan sebuah gerakan menyembunyikan pisau lipatnya itu di balik kemeja yang ia kenakan—yang kini berlumuran darah. Akane menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain diam—bahkan dia tidak bisa menangis. Gadis itu _terlalu _kuat. Terlalu kuat menyaksikan sahabatnya mati tanpa bersalah oleh tangan dingin Shougo, bahwa gadis itu adalah Yuki yang baru kemarin siang makan bersamanya. Kini tubuh Yuki tergeletak mengenaskan di kaki Shougo—lemas dan berlumuran darah.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Shougo mengitari mayat gadis itu lalu menghampiri Akane yang tak jauh darinya. Akane masih diam, kosong, hampa, belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Jangankan berteriak, menangispun tidak. _Tidak _sanggup.

"Malam yang menyenangkan, ya, Nona Tsunemori.." Shougo mendekati Akane lalu mengusap pipi gadis itu pelan, meninggalkan noda darah di pipi pucat itu. Tangan gadis itu memegang dominatornya erat, bersiap mengarahkannya pada pemuda yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya dengan jarak kurang dari setengah meter. Dengan perlahan dan gemetar, diarahkannya benda itu—tapi yang bisa ditangkap telinganya hanyalah suara-suara penolakan dominator untuk menghakimi pemuda itu, membuat Akane muak. Muak sekali.

"Kau masih keras kepala. Kubilang benda itu tidak akan berfungsi terhadapku." Kata Shougo dingin, kini mengusap rambut cokelat Akane.

"Jangan menyentuhku, penjahat.." desis Akane lirih. Anehnya air mata masih belum keluar setelah dengan mata kepalanya tadi dia menyaksikan sendiri kematian sahabatnya.

Pemuda berambut perak itu tersenyum licik. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas—dan lengang. Gelap, pengap, nyaris tak ada jendela, dan hanya ada pintu kayu berdaun dua di belakang Akane. Makishima Shougo—masih dengan seringainya—sekali lagi mengusap pipi Akane, lalu berbalik, berjalan mendekati satu-satunya pintu yang ada disitu. Shougo membuka pintu itu, berjalan keluar, dan dengan sendirinya pintu itu tertutup dengan suara derit keras. Menyisakan Tsunemori Akane yang kini sendirian di ruangan gelap dan pengap itu. Oh, tidak—bersama sahabatnya, yang kini tinggal tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya.

_Behind the black cell bars  
I was born  
Go wish for the price for your malice  
Well, I'll give you that justice  
as much as you desire it  
Destroy it before it destroys you  
I'll pay the price for my karma  
and go together with you, monster without a name_

Akane melepaskan pegangannya pada dominator, dan benda itu meluncur jatuh ke lantai kayu. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu merosot, lututnya terasa sangat lemas. Dia terduduk memandang kosong pada mayat sahabatnya. Perlahan, dia merangkak ke tubuh penuh darah itu. "Yuki.." desisnya sambil memposisikan tubuh mati itu menghadap atas. Badan Yuki penuh luka sayatan pisau lipat tadi. Wajahnya juga, bagian pipi dan dagu. Hidungnya berdarah—sepertinya patah. Dan yang mengerikan adalah bagian lehernya, sumber keluarnya darah yang paling ekstrim, yang merupakan serangan terakhir Makishima Shougo tadi. Sayatan yang menghabisi nyawanya dalam satu kali gores.

Akane memangku kepala Yuki. Gadis ini _belum_ menangis. Matanya kosong menatap mata Yuki. "Yuki.. YUKI!" Masih belum menangis, Akane mencengkeram erat rambut cokelat sahabatnya itu, bibirnya bergetar. "Yuki.. Bukankah kau berjanji sore ini mentraktirku ramen? Bukankah kau bilang kita bertiga akan berjalan-jalan ke mall akhir pekan nanti? Yuki? Jawab aku, Yuki! Yuki kau tidak bersalah, Yuki!" Akane meraung, mengguncang-guncangkan badan tanpa nyawa itu. Tangannya membelai wajah pucat Yuki. "Maafkan aku.. Maaf.." Tak ada respon, tak ada reaksi. Tepat saat Akane akan berujar lagi, saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan beberapa kali dari arah luar bangunan itu. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu diluar. Tersentak, Akane meletakkan tubuh Yuki lalu mengambil dominatornya dan mendobrak pintu kayu berdaun dua itu dengan waspada.

_My ears are ringing  
The barbed wire is rattling so noisily  
that I can't recall the melody from that day  
The rain hasn't stopped yet  
I can't see anything  
Hey, look at how big it has grown_

Dan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah mimpi buruk yang paling buruk yang pernah terjadi. Akane akan sangat bersyukur jika ini memang mimpi—walaupun buruk. Tapi ini nyata. Apa yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah nyata. Dan tidak bisa disangkal, meskipun sulit dicerna otak.

Makishima Shougo berdiri memunggunginya, sedetik kemudian dia meletakkan sebuah pistol yang ujungnya berasap ke saku celananya. Pemuda itu masih berdiri disana, membuat Akane muak. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi perhatian gadis berambut cokelat ini, melainkan apa yang baru saja diperbuat Shougo. Empat—tidak, lima tubuh kini tergeletak dengan banyak darah di tempat terbuka itu. Lima—dan kesemuanya adalah orang yang Akane kenal. Lalu gerimis perlahan turun.

"Tidak.." Akane menatap ngeri di sekelilingnya. "Tidak mungkin.."

Makishima Shougo berbalik begitu mengetahui suara di belakangnya. "Ah, Nona Tsunemori. Kau belum pulang? Ini sudah malam." Lalu pemuda itu mendongak, menatap langit malam yang kelam tanpa satupun bintang maupun bulan, dan rintik hujan menerpa wajahnya.

"Keparat..." desis Akane frustasi. Lagi-lagi dia memegang dominatornya dengan gemetar, dan menariknya pelan ke arah Shougo. "Apa... yang baru saja kau lakukan, bajingan?!"

"Mulutmu kasar sekali." Shougo tersenyum. "Dominator itu tidak berguna, asal kau tahu."

"Diam!" bentak Akane, bibirnya bergetar dan membiru. Dingin angin malam yang menerpa kulitnya yang terbuka tidak dihiraukannya. Dingin itu masih kalah dengan panasnya hati gadis itu. Begitu pula air-air dari awan yang menetes semakin deras ini.

"Baiklah." Ujar Shougo tenang. "Urusanku selesai. Aku akan pergi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka...?" Tanya Akane lirih, tersendat. "Mereka..."

"Oh, maksudmu kolegamu ini? Mereka menghalangiku. Dan aku _tidak akan_ membiarkan siapapun _menghalangiku_." Jelas Shougo, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau penjahat.." desis Akane marah. "Brengsek. Kau pantas mati!" Seru Akane, dan Shougo hanya menyeringai.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Dengan dominator tidak berguna itu? Silahkan saja."

Segera Akane mengarahkan dominator di tangannya pada Shougo. Dan dominator itu bersuara hal yang sama, bahwa Crime Coefficient-nya dibawah 100, dan bukan target pelaksanaan. Oh. Ini gila. Ini memuakkan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa, bodoh?!" Jerit Akane. Tangannya menguncang-guncang dominator. "Kenapa..."

"Jadi kau gagal membunuhku dengan itu, Nona Tsunemori." Kata Shougo, lalu dengan pelan dia menarik pistol di saku celananya—pistol yang telah digunakannya untuk membunuh kelima orang MWPSB tadi. "Kini kau sedikit menganggu, jadi—" Shougo bersiap menarik pelatuk tepat ke hadapan Akane, gadis itu memegang dominatornya dengan tegang dan benci yang amat sangat. Tapi dia tidak takut. Jika memang harus mati saat ini di tempat seperti ini bersama _mereka_, Akane tidak takut. Dia menutup matanya.

"DOR!"

Dan darahpun membuncah ke udara, sebelum akhirnya jatuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh itu. Satu kali tembakan telak pada jantung. Dipastikan sembilan puluh sembilan persen akan langsung menghilangkan nyawa. Dan tubuh itu kini tergeletak tak bergerak bersimbah darah. Jalanan aspal yang mulai digenangi air hujan itu melarutkan darah-darah yang ada, membuat jalanan itu penuh dengan merah tua yang mengalir bersama hujan.

Semua sudah berakhir? Sudah berakhirkah? Dimana ini? Kenapa tidak sakit sama sekali?

Lalu satu waktu Tsunemori Akane membuka matanya. Dan yang di hadapannya kini adalah gelap, kosong, hujan, genangan darah, dan sesosok tubuh kekar yang tergeletak. Makishima Shougo. Dia tergeletak dengan darah melingkupinya yang bersumber dari jantung, dan dia tak bergerak se-incipun.

Akane tidak bisa lebih tidak mengerti dari ini. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa dominatornya baru saja berfungsi, dan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik? Tidak, dominator _tidak_ menembak dengan peluru. Lalu, apa? Apa yang kini terjadi? Dalam hujan, genangan darah, malam yang pekat, dan mayat-mayat koleganya ini—sekarang apa? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Akane terduduk bertumpu pada lututnya yang merosot karena lemas. Dominatornya diletakkan di samping tubuhnya. Makishima Shougo telah mati di hadapannya, tapi dia tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuat pemuda itu mati? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa karena menutup mata tadi. Dan kini dia bingung, sangat.

_Make the black rain fall from this sky  
Because I'm undesired  
I cracked into a nervous breakdown  
to my lovely onlookers who are just as guilty as I am  
Well, exercise that justice now  
Embracing a wound that can't be wiped away  
I'll accept my body  
and go together with you, monster without a name_

Deras hujan masih mengguyur jalanan aspal itu, dan Akane masih terduduk dengan pandangan kosong saat sebuah tangan terulur. Sebuah tangan yang kekar. Dan basah karena terguyur hujan. Akane mendongak perlahan. Dalam gelapnya malam, samar-samar dia melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda yang tinggi. Kemeja putihnya terdapat sedikit noda darah. Dan yang terpenting serta mengejutkan, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pistol. Tangan kiri pemuda itu masih terulur pada Akane yang terduduk.

"...Ko—Kogami-san?"

Akane melihat mata dingin pemuda itu berkilat. Tangannya masih terulur pada Akane. "Ayo, berdiri, Inspektur."

Akane tetap mendongak menatap pemuda itu—Shinya Kogami, tiba-tiba matanya panas dan berair. Sedetik kemudian akhirnya pecahlah tangis yang sejak tadi ingin Akane keluarkan. Akane menangis, bukan lagi sesenggukan—tapi menangis hebat, meratap, meraung. Alih-alih membuat Akane berdiri, Kogami menghela nafas sebentar, menjatuhkan pistolnya lalu duduk di hadapan gadis itu—dan mendekapnya. Meraih tubuh mungil Akane ke pelukannya. Berbagi kehangatan di malam dingin dan hujan. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa Kogami lakukan, untuk saat ini. Menenangkan gadis itu. Gadis yang disayanginya. Dan Akane masih menangis hebat dalam pelukan dada bidang Kogami. Wajah Kogami yang semula datar, mendengar tangisan Akane, kini matanya mulai sedikit berair. Tak dipungkiri, Kogamipun baru saja merasakan kepedihan mendalam, karena kolega Akane adalah kolega Kogami juga. Kelima orang itu—Matsuoka Tomomi, Kagari Shusei, Nobuchika Ginoza, Kunizuka Yayoi dan Karanomori Shion. Mereka berlima tergeletak tanpa nyawa di jalanan beraspal itu, sama seperti Shougo. Ya—Shougo telah menembak mereka semua. Bedanya, Akane juga telah kehilangan sahabat baiknya—Yuki, dan itu tentulah hal yang sangat menyedihkan.

Akane masih menangis walaupun tak sehebat tadi. Lengan Kogami masih meraihnya. Akane menarik kepalanya, dan Kogami melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Semuanya.." isak Akane.

Kogami mengangguk. "Wakatta."

"Dan Yuki.. Yuki.. tidak bersalah.. Dia.." dan lagi-lagi, Kogami mendekap tubuh Akane. Akane menangis lagi, mengingat sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Inspektur. Ada aku disini." Kata Kogami lembut. "Lagipula _dia_ sudah mati. Jangan khawatir."

"Dominator ini tidak berfungsi!" Jerit Akane. Kogami menarik bahu gadis itu pelan, lalu menatap dalam-dalam mata sembab gadis itu.

"Semua sudah berakhir. Aku sudah memanggil yang tersisa di MWPSBCI, mereka akan tiba tak lama lagi, dan kita harus menyingkir dari sini." Kogami meraih lengan Akane dan membantunya berjalan, tapi sepertinya lutut Akane terlalu lemas. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kogami segera menyisipkan tangannya pada punggung dan belakang lutut Akane—menggendongnya gaya bridal. Akane diam saja, masih menangis.

Sambil berjalan, Akane tiba-tiba berkata, "Arigatou, Kogami-san. A—riga..tou.." dan dari mata Akane mengalir cairan bening itu lagi. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba, semua terlalu mengejutkan, semua terlalu mengerikan baginya. Kogami tersenyum tipis sambil terus berjalan. "Kau masih mempunyai aku."

Akane tersenyum tipis di dada Kogami, lalu memejamkan mata. _Ya, aku sekarang HANYA memilikimu, monster tanpa nama.."_

_Ah  
God tells of the true world.._

END

Author's Note

Demi Tu-haaaaaaaan! Ini gaje banget! Semua gara-gara kamu (eyang) Sabar! *hah?*

Akhirnya selese juga nih fic, fuuuuh. Cuma sedikit sih, tapi perlu mikir juga. Fanfic Psycho-Pass pertama Kazu nih! Gomen kalo ngga jelas, authornya aja ngga jelas haha. Kazu bingung, tapi yang jelas Kazu suka banget lagu ini 名前のない怪物-nya EGOIST. Kamu wajib dengerin juga, deh!

Ini sedikit ngambil di episode 11 (eh iyakan ya?) pas Yuki dibunuh sama Shougo (Shougoooo ganteng-ganteng hobi bunuh orang lu!). Pas ini kerasa banget feelnya si Akane, ih rasanya pasti sakiiiiit ngeliat sahabat dibunuh didepan mata kepala sendiri gaaaah Kazu ngga sanggup bayangin

Ini dikerjain pas lagi ngantuk-ngantuknya, capek –capeknya, pusing-pusingnya, tapi lagi pengen ngetik haha. Biasalah, Kazu kan ngga jelas.

Ohya, MWPSBCI adalah The Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation tempat kerjanya si Akane sama Kogami.

Yasudah, daripada kebanyakan omong, tolong kasih kritik dan saran lewat review dong, your review is my strenght! (?)

Arigatou gozaimasu

Fighting!


End file.
